ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Urban Face Paints episodes
These are episodes of The Urban Face Paints. Series overview Season 1 (2015-2016) #''Home Sweet New Home'' - 08/26/2015 - Three Face Paints named Grace, Angelina, and Yasmine had recently moved to an apartment and are recently trying to fit in human society. #''Angelina's Crush'' - 08/26/2015 - Angelina meets an athlete and falls in love with him. #''Yasmine and the Stalker'' - 10/14/2015 - TBD #''Scary Stories to Tell in an Apartment'' - 10/28/2015 - Out of boredom, Grace, Angelina, and Yasmine decide to tell each other scary stories in the dark. #''High as a Kite'' - 11/04/2015 - A random guy gives Grace, Angelina, and Yasmine marijuana. The girls, not knowing what marijuana really is, decide to try it, but they end up getting high. #''Working Face Paint'' - 11/11/2015 - Yasmine recently got hired to work at a restaurant, primarily to earn money for rent. #''Stuffing the Turkey'' - 11/18/2015 - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/25/2015 - TBD #''Hoes Hoes Hoes'' - 12/02/2015 - TBD #''TBD'' - 01/13/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/20/2016 - TBD #''The Cult'' - 01/27/2016 - TBD #TBD - 02/03/2016 - TBD #TBD - 02/29/2016 - TBD #TBD - 03/30/2016 - TBD #TBD - 04/20/2016 - TBD #TBD - 05/18/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/29/2016 - TBD #TBD - 07/06/2016 - TBD #''Angelina of the Mob'' - 07/13/2016 - TBD Season 2 (2016-2017) #''Good Ol' Grace'' - 10/26/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/02/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/16/2016 - TBD #TBD - 11/30/2016 - TBD #TBD - 12/07/2016 - TBD #TBD - 12/28/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/01/2017 - TBD #''Social Media'' - 02/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2017 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2017 - TBD #TBD - 03/01/2017 - TBD #TBD - 04/05/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/10/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/24/2017 - TBD #TBD - 05/31/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/07/2017 - TBD #TBD - 06/14/2017 - TBD #''Fashion Gal'' - 07/26/2017 - Angelina, after watching a TV show about a fashion contest, wants to join as a contestant. #TBD - 08/23/2017 - TBD Season 3 (2017-2018) #TBD - 09/20/2017 - TBD #TBD - 10/25/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/01/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/08/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/15/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/22/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/29/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/13/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/20/2017 - TBD #TBD - 01/03/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/14/2018 - TBD #TBD - 03/07/2018 - TBD #TBD - 03/21/2018 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2018 - TBD #TBD - 05/23/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/27/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/04/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/22/2018 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/03/2018 - TBD Season 4 (2018-2019) #TBD - 11/14/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/05/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/12/2018 - TBD #TBD - 12/19/2018 - TBD #''AAAHH!!!'' - 01/23/2019 - After watching a horror movie based on a true story, Angelina becomes extremely paranoid to the point where she locks herself, Grace, and Yasmine in the apartment to stay safe. #TBD - 01/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 02/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 03/06/2019 - TBD #TBD - 03/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 04/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 05/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 06/12/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/28/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/11/2019 - TBD Season 5 (2019-2020) #TBD - 10/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/23/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/13/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/04/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/25/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/22/2020 - TBD #''Hot War'' - 04/29/2020 - TBD Season 6 (2020-2021) #TBD - 05/27/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/10/2020 - TBD #TBD - 06/24/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/08/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2020 - TBD #TBD - 08/26/2020 - TBD #TBD - 09/09/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/07/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/14/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/21/2020 - TBD #TBD - 10/28/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 11/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/02/2020 - TBD #TBD - 12/09/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/13/2021 - TBD #TBD - 02/03/2021 - TBD #TBD - 02/10/2021 - TBD #TBD - 02/17/2021 - TBD #TBD - 02/24/2021 - TBD #TBD - 03/03/2021 - TBD Category:List of episodes